


Late Bloomin'

by oakblock



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakblock/pseuds/oakblock
Summary: There are two things in life Chiaki can always depend on:1. If he spends the day with his boyfriend, he's going to spend the night at his place.2. If he comes onto him, he's going to get flustered.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 29





	Late Bloomin'

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing stuff of them lately and I... miss them... I haven't posted something here before, so hopefully I didn't make any glaring errors.

A foolproof way to put Chiaki in a good mood is to give him a warm hand to tenderly grasp with his own. Holding hands with anybody could make him happy, really, he just loves physical affection, but nobody's hand can compare to the sensation of his boyfriend's hand. The rough, warm exterior is familiar and comforting. Commuting by foot with him in the dark of night with their fingers intertwined feels like it should be warm enough to generate light roughly the same as a lamp post could. It doesn't, it never does, but the thought is sweet. It's real in his head.

He withdraws his hand from Kuro's grasp even with all of that fresh in his mind. He feels across his back and his hand stops at his opposite hip, gently squeezing onto the denim of his jeans.

"Are you getting fresh with me?" Kuro asks.

Chiaki grins. "I am. Is that bad?"

"It's pretty dark, so I don't got a problem."

Chiaki's hand lets go of Kuro's hip and slides to his back; only a  _ little _ lower.

" _Hey_."

"What? You told me it was okay."

"Didn't say you could squeeze my whole ass. Damn."

Chiaki put this hand back where it was. "Can you blame me? It's just  _ out _ there in your tight little jeans."

"I don't wear tight jeans."

"It's the tightest pair you have! I would know, since I'm always looking at your butt."

Kuro groans and looks away without response. He's flustered; he always does the same thing when Chiaki comes onto him unprecedented. It's strange when Chiaki thinks about it. The two of them have had a sexual aspect to their relationship for a long time by now. Chiaki likes it, and he knows for a fact his boyfriend likes it too. Though, with the sheepishness he  _ still _ starts to show when they haven't had at it in a while, you would never guess he's just as into all of it. It almost makes Chiaki feel weird for rushing so far ahead in becoming desensitized to the shame of it all. If you'd looked at Chiaki a year ago, you'd hear more stutters than Kuro could ever be caught doing.

Chiaki knows all of Kuro's reservations. He knows them very well. He knows that even when Kuro plays hard to get he's still the same horny twenty year-old man that Chiaki is. The only thing he knows better is how to push his man's buttons.

He pulls Kuro closer with the hand on his hip, the gap between their sides completely filled in. It's almost uncomfortable to be so close in the warm weather, warm enough where they're both clad in just a t-shirt and jeans. Chiaki kisses the space behind Kuro's ear. His boyfriend doesn't react. He kisses the same spot again before planting one down on his neck. The small space of it that's available makes it so he can barely reach it, taking a calculated effort to try and kiss even lower. At the second kiss Kuro begrudgingly tilts his head to expose more of it, almost by reflex. Chiaki takes advantage and licks all the way back up to his piercings to which Kuro grabs Chiaki's head like a grape he's about to squish and pushes him off.

"Seriously. Keep it in your pants. We're in public," Kuro demands.

"Sorry, but, isn't it dark enough out here to be okay?"

"You think some desperate whateverrazzi is gonna let a little darkness stop them?"

"You think we're famous enough to be targeted by a journalist looking for a scandal?"

"Yes. We  _ both _ are." Kuro looks away. "Some messed up development of character you got. A few years ago you'd kill me for doing something that could come back to bite me in the ass even when there couldn't be any witnesses, but here we are."

"Ahh, that one hurts. I'll stop, I promise." Chiaki relinquishes the grip on his hip and grabs his boyfriend's hand back. "If I keep it in my pants while we're on this public street, can I take it out when we're not?"

The tips of Kuro's ears tease a shade of red. He doesn't respond.

"Did you hear me? Can we have sex when we get home?"

Kuro sighs, loud. "I mean… I guess it's been a while."

"I really, really want it."

"I know. You're not being coy."

Chiaki laughs. He squeezes Kuro's hand. The space between them is back. It doesn't have to be filled anymore, because Chiaki got what he set out for.

~

The front door to Chiaki's apartment stays shut for all of two seconds after it's unlocked before it swings open. "I'm hoome!" Chiaki shouts to his empty place.

"I'm home," his boyfriend echoes while he slips off his boots.

Chiaki turns to him and smiles. "I'm ho-ho-hoooooooome!"

"I'm ho-ho-hoo--"

His repetition is cut off with a kiss. Chiaki pulls away after one tiny peck, but comes right back with a deeper one. He shuts the door and pushes his boyfriend back against it in one movement. He presses himself hard against Kuro's body. He licks at Kuro's lips, soft but a little chapped, before he's forcefully parted from it.

Flustered again, Kuro looks at anything but Chiaki. "Oh, so, you meant like,  _ once _ we got home."

"Is that bad?"

"...No. It's fine."

Chiaki caresses his cheek. It doesn't look it, but it's red hot. He gets back to kissing his boyfriend, not-so gradually working back up to where he was before. Kuro's lips part this time and Chiaki's tongue slips into his generous opening. Kuro's hand finds the small of Chiaki's back and grabs his shirt-- a tight grip. The other hand explores the newly exposed skin, drifting slightly under the waistband of his boxers. Encouraged by his boyfriend's participation, Chiaki ruts his crotch up against Kuro's. Chiaki breaks their kiss to suckle on his neck. He gets to hump Kuro four more times before he's rudely interrupted by his head getting ripped away; again.

"Bedroom," Kuro huffs out.

"Yeah," Chiaki replies stupidly. He doesn't even have a chance to smile before his strong, strong boyfriend picks him up off his feet to escort him personally to his own bed.

Chiaki droops slightly in his boyfriend's grip while Kuro turns the knob on the bedroom door. The door flies open and Chiaki half-heartedly shuts it behind them after they're inside.

Chiaki gets sat upright on the bed as Kuro looms in front of him, still standing on two feet. Kuro leans down to kiss Chiaki, slipping his hand underneath the front of his shirt to skirt across his abdomen. It's only a moment before he goes further up to grace Chiaki's nipple. With the touch, Chiaki makes a brief sound of arousal, and in response his hands move to his boyfriend's back and hips, desperate to pull him down to his level and onto the bed. He doesn't follow him right away. Instead, Kuro slips his tongue back into Chiaki's mouth and grinds into his crotch. Chiaki moans into his mouth and pulls himself away, his grabby hands pulling his boyfriend up with force. 

Kuro climbs on the bed, the two of them sitting mostly upright in front of each other, and their juvenile touches stop to focus solely on keeping their tongues in each other's mouths. Thinking to himself, Chiaki muses of Kuro's tongue being made of silk, velvet; no descriptor would fit if it wasn't smooth, luxurious and highly sought after. There was even more to the feeling of him in his mouth. He pulls Kuro closer with a push against the back of his neck, careful not to let any of the wet, warm sensation leave him.

His efforts came to be in vain when his boyfriend withdraws from their extended kiss. His face carries a whirlpool of mixed emotions, but they all neatly mesh together to signal pure lust. Before he knows it, a palm pushes Chiaki down flat onto his back and his shirt is bunched up to above his pecs. Kuro is on top of him after quickly taking in the sight of Chiaki partially undressed and completely helpless to his control. Both of their crotches meet as the distance is closed and Kuro grinds himself down onto Chiaki, again.

A detail Chiaki can't help but note is how, feeling his dick pressed right up against him, his boyfriend hasn't gotten hard yet. He ruts against Chiaki over and over, Chiaki plops one half of his face down on the bed, and Kuro attacks the exposed skin of his neck with his teeth. Chiaki moans softly, a dopey open grin following with a breathless chuckle. His boyfriend sucks his neck for a whole minute before he pops out of his suction, surely leaving an annoying and obvious mark of his presence.

Kuro pulls his head and, to a lesser extent, his pelvis away. Chiaki doesn't mind the new space between them and uses it to catch his breath. He brushes his fingers against the wet part of his neck, cocking one eye open to look up at his boyfriend. He's ogling Chiaki's body but, at the moment, does nothing to it except lay his palm flat on his stomach. Chiaki rips his attention away and focuses his single eye on his boyfriend's crotch.

He's still not hard.

Chiaki wants to see a bulge in his pants  _ so bad _ .

He wants to do something about it, he wants to touch him, he wants to do anything he can to hurry his impending erection up. He tries to reach out to do it, but Kuro interrupts him as he gets back on the move. He leans down, scooting a bit away to go much further south than he was before to plant a kiss on Chiaki's stomach. He moves up, kissing once more just below his pecs, and settles Chiaki's nipple in his mouth. Chiaki stretches his legs out to either side of his boyfriend and whines.

One of Kuro's hands caresses Chiaki's neck and stops on it to keep him in place. His mouth plays with his nipple at an inconsistent pace, moving from soft laps of his tongue to rough suction both gradually and suddenly. It's not unlike a blind newborn kitten climbing on top of its mother to feed, but, it is, because it's _hot_. Shy little Kuro is already enjoying himself. It's driving him crazy. Within a minute of his nipple getting manhandled Chiaki can tell he's getting warm, particularly his crotch, so he reaches down to assess the situation for himself. He really didn't need to grope himself to figure it out, but he is _hard_. He can't resist the urge to feel more of his own touch when his boyfriend is working diligently to put him up to it, so he keeps stroking himself for two or three moments. It's difficult to stop. 

Out of curiosity, he tries to reach further and see how Kuro is taking this, but his dick isn't in his reach. Chiaki maneuvers his arm over to Kuro's back to slide it down to his ass, trying to feel it from behind, but he can't reach that, either. He skirts a hand against his nipple as a replacement and Kuro groans at the touch. Encouraging.

Chiaki pulls Kuro's mouth off of him with an audible pop. He can't lay idly any longer. He sits up and pushes his boyfriend upright just enough to reach for his dick. Chiaki smiles uncontrollably as he gropes the erection hiding in Kuro's pants. Not willing to waste another second, Chiaki slides his hand under Kuro's shirt, he pushes and Kuro lets himself be pushed down onto his own back. He settles at the foot of the bed with the top of his head just barely hovering over the edge. 

Chiaki covers him right away, fitting their crotches together to grind down onto him in a desperate fit of desire. Seeing as it's Chiaki's turn to grope Kuro's chest, the hand he used to push him down not only stays underneath but the other joins it under his shirt too. He lazily rubs at both his nipples. The sounds Kuro makes in response is disproportionate to the low amount of effort Chiaki is putting into playing with them compared to humping him repeatedly. It's enough, it's sufficient, it's too much, so Chiaki stops to pull Kuro's shirt up and reveal the objects of his affection. He readjusts himself to brush his tongue against them; he doesn't take them in his mouth, but he lovingly licks around the both of them one at a time. The moans his boyfriend shares aren't loud but they're consistent and intoxicating. 

Chiaki stops to sit upright again. He grabs at the button on his boyfriend's pants. He's forced to calm down if he ever wants to see it unbuttoned, but Kuro helps him finish taking off his jeans. He brushes his palm up against the crotch of Kuro's patterned boxers. He feels at the tip of his cock to find it's just about completely dry, which is disappointing considering the mess Chiaki's making in his own underwear. He keeps playing with him, stroking it up and down with the tips of his fingers just to be a tease.

Kuro's eyes are shut but his mouth is ajar as if it forgot to close due to the pleasure he's caught between. Chiaki wants to see him open it wider, he wants him to moan louder, he wants to push him over that edge, so he pulls his boyfriend's boxers down to his knees and starts to give his bare cock full, long strokes. He gets what he wants right away as Kuro stutters out a strained moan. His motions stay slow and consistent so as to keep him getting getting overwhelmed. Well, that and he just likes to tease him in bed. It's the same reason he moves closer to press the head against his own stomach. Chiaki speeds his pace up a bit every time his boyfriend's sounds start to taper off to keep a consistent stream of encouragement rushing in his ears. 

Chiaki stops, settles his hand at the base, and takes the head of his cock into his mouth. Kuro grips the sheets for dear life as his tongue brushes against his now-wet tip. For just a moment, Chiaki takes all of it into his mouth before he goes back to playing with his head. His hand is stationed to take care of the rest of his dick. Kuro takes one hand to play with Chiaki's hair, gentle and inconsistent with him throwing his head all the way back against the curves of the bed along with his moans.

"Morisawaaa," Kuro groans. Chiaki takes more of him into his mouth and strokes him harder in immediate response. It's obvious he only said it because he knows how much Chiaki likes to hear him say his name, and it makes him feel bashful for the first time tonight, but Chiaki doesn't even need a good reason to go further with him. Kuro's breath catches in his throat and he pulls Chiaki's mouth off of him.

Confused, conflicted, Chiaki sits up. He doesn't have time to stop the chokehold he still has on Kuro's dick before he's sitting in front of him. Kuro's tongue enters Chiaki's mouth with his hands grabbing Chiaki closer at a brief delay. His fingertips brush through his hair with more care than earlier. Chiaki goes along with it, attacking his boyfriend's tongue generously before going back to jerking him off.

Groaning into Chiaki's mouth before pulling away, Kuro hastily unfastens Chiaki's pants. He helps him take them off completely. His boxers are taken away from him too, something he notices when he sits his naked ass back on the sheets. His boyfriend drags one hand back up his shirt and the other grips the head of his cock.

"Nnhhh," Chiaki lets out against Kuro's ear. The strokes he's giving fizzle out in intensity while he gets played with himself.

Kuro's fingers brush up against the length of Chiaki's dick. Chiaki lets go of his boyfriend entirely to prop himself up from behind when Kuro grips him and starts stroking the entirety of his cock. Chiaki's head tilts over and Kuro gives a warning lick to the unblemished side of his neck before clamping down to leave another mark. He goes back to playing with his nipple, too, and he doesn't understand how his boyfriend can manage to keep it all going at the same time. He's playing with the same nipple he decimated earlier, which, considering he's about to have two identical hickeys, doesn't feel fair. He gets toyed with however Kuro feels like toying with him.

Kuro stops everything all at once, kneels down and takes Chiaki into his mouth. Chiaki's moan reverberates through the room and he grabs the back of Kuro's head to push more of himself into his mouth and down his throat right away. Kuro's gag reflex is just about the only part of him that isn't strong, so he doesn't feel guilty forcing him straight into deepthroating his cock. His reflexes making him rut his hips back and forth doesn't make him feel guilty either. His fingers grab a good hold of his boyfriend's hair. At least he isn't going far enough to fuck his face. Kuro keeps at it without complaint. He grabs a tight hold of Chiaki's thighs while he takes him in and out of his throat. It feels so good it's overwhelming. 

He doesn't continue for very long, though, taking Chiaki's cock all the way out before going back to impish sucks on its head. It's not fair that it feels just as good. He jerks the remaining length with his hand, but it's taken out of his mouth again within a minute. With a short delay, he gets up on his knees, caresses Chiaki's face and looks him in the eyes. 

It makes Chiaki smile seeing saliva on his face accompanying his fucked up hair. He tucks some strands behind his boyfriend's studded ear and receives another passionate kiss in return.

Kuro holds Chiaki in his arms and drops the both of them down to where their heads hit the pillows. Their kissing is more desperate than ever, with the tension of their naked legs and solid erections pressing tight against each other at the forefront of their minds. That, and Kuro's hand is under Chiaki's shirt _again_. Chiaki holds onto his boyfriend's waist and forcefully rolls him onto his back, propping himself up on his hands to hover over him. Breathlessly, Kuro chuckles, buries half of his face in the pillow and closes his eyes. His fingers glide against Chiaki's back while he finally kicks his boxers off the rest of the way to spread his legs wide open. The only thing he can think of that'd be a more obvious sign to go is a green traffic light. 

Chiaki kisses him one more time before he picks the work he was doing on his erection back up. He pumps the length of his cock hard and consistently. He's busy jerking it back and forth, up and down, but Kuro is noisy and distracting. If noises were the only thing caressing his senses he could keep at it fine, but Kuro, obviously desperate for extra attention, pulls his own shirt up to expose his perfectly suckable nipples. He side-eyes Chiaki with this promiscuous look in his eyes while his moans grow more obviously exaggerated. He's getting pushed into the deep end of his libido, and he's dragging Chiaki down with him. Once his hand glides up his stomach to play with his own nipple, Chiaki grabs his wrist and yanks it away. 

"If you keep being a little slut, I'm going to take it as permission to penetrate you," Chiaki warns with a low, quiet voice.

Kuro pouts when Chiaki releases his wrist.

"You don't want that right now, do you?"

"I don't..." Kuro closes his eyes back and grins. "You're so mean… You don't have the right to punish me. This was your idea in the first place."

Chiaki kisses Kuro on the lips again. "I know. You're just really, unbearably hot. I can't handle all of it sometimes."

"I didn't even know "slut" was in your vocabulary."

Chiaki blushes, a horribly backwards reaction considering they're in the middle of having sex, considering all the dirty things he's already said tonight, and looks away. "It's… not… I don't know what, uh…"

Kuro forces his tongue into Chiaki's mouth to cut off whatever he had to say. It comes back out covered with Chiaki's filthy saliva. "Just fuck me."

Chiaki obliges, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest and beating his dick. Since Kuro doesn't seem to have anything else smart to say, and the view he's given himself is too good to resist, he crawls down to start giving him head again. He takes every bit he can fit into his mouth and slowly slathers his tongue all over it. He wants to take it slow and listen to his boyfriend's little orchestra of moans all night long, but another part of him is desperate to hurry up and fill his mouth with cum.

He grabs onto both of Kuro's thighs and rears them back closer to his chest. His boyfriend whines when it follows with him amping up the intensity on his cock. He takes it in and out, his tongue pressed hard against it, and relishes the sounds coming from his man's mouth. He stops in favor of suckling on his head and jerking it senseless with his hand, and somehow it earns him even more arousing sounds. 

After a few minutes of back and forth Kuro's breath catches in his throat and his body tenses up. "Stop," he requests, to which Chiaki quickly complies.

"What's wrong?"

"I don'... I don' wanna come yet…"

Chiaki ignores him and gets right back to suckling and beating his cock senseless. Kuro's moans escalate faster and faster before they culminate in a high-pitched whine. He was obviously very, very close when he cut Chiaki off, because it doesn't even take a full minute of work for Chiaki to push him over the edge. Chiaki happens to pop his mouth off of his head right before he starts to cum and the majority of it splurts out onto his clasped hand with the rest of it coating Kuro's stomach. 

Kuro relaxes entirely onto the bed and pants irregularly. Chiaki smiles down at the sight of his hard work coming to a climax. He could be satiated for the night just with this. His boyfriend doesn't smile, though, rather once his afterglow is past the highest point he sits up a little to push Chiaki's chest. Actually, he smacks the shit out of his chest. 

"You fuckin' shithead," he breathes out. "I told you to stop…"

"I'm sorry," Chiaki lies, "I just thought since it was such a stupid reason to stop I could just keep going."

Kuro groans, this time with displeasure, and pushes him back again with both of his hands.

"Oww, I just wanted to watch you cum really, really bad. Isn't it fine to be selfish every once in a while?"

"No. You fuckin' suck. I wasn't done with you yet." Kuro pushes him again, and this time Chiaki lets himself fall down on his back. Kuro takes some lotion from Chiaki's bedside table and puts a death grip on his cock. He jerks him fast and hard.

Chiaki stutters out a loud moan at the overwhelming feeling. "Nngh… rough."

Kuro grins. "Whuzzat? Didn't hear you since I'm so busy being selfish. I just wanna see you cum."

His pace only gets faster and Chiaki can't keep up with it. He manages to sit up a little and grab his boyfriend's back with both his hands, and he can't help but try to dig his blunt nails into his skin. Kuro pulls Chiaki's ass up onto his lap with one hand. Kuro's cock feels amazing pressed up against him even when it's flaccid. 

"Come on. Cum," he insists.

He wants to come so badly he could cry. It feels so, so good but it still feels like a proper punishment. The roughest handjob his poor cock has ever received is forcing so many involuntary sounds out of him that he can't hear anything in the silence of his room over his own panting.

"I said  _ cum _ ."

Chiaki whines and squirms while his dick decides he's had enough, his whole body sputtering while he pumps his own cum onto Kuro's hand and stomach.

Kuro sucks a bit of the cum off of his fingers. "Thanks, you slut." He flops down on top of Chiaki and kisses a corner of his still agape mouth. "You did so good for me."

"Nnhghh," is all Chiaki can manage to say, but he wraps his arms tight around Kuro. He's so happy it's over and he gets to hug his boyfriend through the afterglow.

Kuro kisses Chiaki's forehead tenderly. He smiles while he holds his face.

Chiaki grabs Kuro's wrist and opens one eye partly. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I love you."

"I'm so glad," Chiaki breathes out. "If it's always going to be like that, then… you can punish me whenever you want."

"That's a weird thing to say."

"...I know. I didn't mean to blurt that out. I wish I could take it back." 

"Too bad you can't." Kuro lets go and gets up. "I'm gonna shower now."

Chiaki sits upright. "With me!"

"I didn't invite you."

"You did!"

Kuro huffs. "When?"

"When you said you were gonna shower!"

Kuro rolls his eyes. He finally takes his shirt off and throws it onto the floor. "Whatever. Come shower with me, then."

Chiaki sighs in content while he watches Kuro walk out the bedroom door completely naked.

Kuro walks back in the door frame. "You know, I'm covered in too much sweat and cum to wait for you."

Chiaki scrambles to his feet. "Right! I'm coming!"

He catches up to his boyfriend and squeezes his ass, to which his hand is smacked away. There's a smile on both their faces when he does it, though, so maybe Kuro will have a change of heart and let him redeem the penetration he threatened in the cleanliness of the shower.

Maybe. Maybe not. Chiaki will be happy with him either way.


End file.
